The placing of fine screens or a lid with openings on the upper edge of the pot or the frying pan as a splatter guard for pots and pans so as to prevent grease or water from splattering during frying or cooking is known. The known splatter guard devices in the form of screens or lids with openings are, however, difficult to clean and require a lot of space when stored.
Furthermore, splatter guard devices are known from DE 20 2012 001 488 U1 and DE 20 2013 001 470 U1; they comprise a frame into which a flat, absorbent cellulose, in particular, paper towels, can be clamped in. The insertion of the flat cellulose or the paper towels, however, is very cumbersome and time-consuming.